Land
Were you looking for Territories instead? Purchasing land earns you gold every hour. Gold can be used to recruit generals, buy soldiers and items, and support the upkeep of your generals and soldiers. - Elizabeth Land purchasing can be accessed by clicking "Town" under the Castle Age banner, then clicking the "Land" tab. Land is used to make money every hour automatically. Some people think of this as a supplemental income, but if you want to get the equipment needed for upper level quests, the only way you can buy it is if you have a lot of land. Once you buy land, it adds to your hourly income, and will continue to do so forever. The trick is to buy land, and have the land pay for itself, and use the money generated by land to buy more land. Land has an incremental cost. When you first start off in the game, it is best to buy land as soon as you have the money for it. After buying 20 pieces of land, it is the most cost effect to buy land 10 at a time because you don't pay the incremental cost, and the max you may buy at any given time is currently 10. Land Chart Notes * Small Towers, Temples, Marketplaces, and Mountain Keeps yield proportionally the same results. If you own the same number of these four kinds of land, Temples will cost 4 times more than Small Towers, Marketplaces will cost 5 times more than Temples, and Mountain Keeps will cost 3.5 times more than Marketplaces. On the same token, Temples will yield 4 times more gold than Small Towers, Marketplaces will yield 5 times more gold than Temples, and mountain keeps will yield 3.5 times more gold than Marketplaces * An interesting note is the fact that Castles, Lake Fortresses and Sky Sanctuaries are set up in such a way so that if you would buy them when they are the most cost effective, it will take a predictable amount of time to raise the funds for them. To buy land when they are most cost effective, their ratio of money spent Vs. time until the land pays for itself is the highest. For example, if Mountain Keeps cost 25,000,000, and give 200,000 an hour, then the land will pay for itself in: 125 hours. That means you earn back 19.2% of what you spent every day. If you figure out the % you earn back every day, and only buy the land with the highest %, (and once your income is above 10 million per hour), it will take you about 16 hours to raise the funds to buy a 10 Castles, 36 hours to raise the funds to buy 10 Lake Fortresses, and 48 hours to raise the funds to buy 10 Sky Sanctuaries. Which means, if you did your math right, you can increase your income by about 1 million/hour every day. But on the same token, you can never raise your income per hour by much more than 1 million every day. * There now exists a max number of land that one can buy. This number is equal from your current level to next 10 future levels (for example from Lv201 to Lv210 - Max Land Allowed: 210 | From Lv211 to Lv220 - Max Land Allowed: 220 | Etc.). Any land exceeds the max number allowed (bought before the February 25, 2010 updates) will not produce any profit but they can be sold for full price (once you are under the Max Allowed amount of properties, properties will be sold at their normal half price). This therefore makes the previous point have less affect unless you have a great deal less land then that of your level. * You can increase your income every 10 levels by exactly 11,745,000 after buying 10 of every building available. * The "Mystery Prize" that you can receive from the Dwarven Mine can be Gift items, fully assembled gift items (for example Serpentine Shield instead of a shield piece) or bonus gold. Note that you will only receive one gift for each time the Income box appears, which means being logged in once every hour will give you 24 chances, while logging in once a day will give you only one. * You won't always get a "Mystery Prize" every hour. When this happens, you'll see a message such as: "Dwarven Miner - I found a nice (prize) for ye, but I was ambushed by a Goblin in the mine. Lil rascal made away with it...", or "Dwarven Miner - I found a nice (prize) for ye, but I was ambushed by a Shadow Cat in the mine. Lil rascal made away with it..." * It is worth noting that as of 4/08/11 that if one selects the buy 10 increment for a particular land, and the player is less than 10 lands away from their level cap, the game will stop the purchase at the player’s cap and not charge for the extra lands ordered. * Some Lands may be received from monsters as loot. For instance a Cronus may yield a Marketplace, Mountain Keep, Castle, Sky Sanctuary, or multiples/combinations of those, mostly at random, though the total number received seems to grow with actual damage done to the monster, just as with other loot. It appears they may be considered equivalent to Epic loot by the devs, as I have sometimes received an epic, then a land or two, then another epic. Determining what lands may be given as loot for other monsters is left as an exercise for the player. * Land drops from monsters have been removed. See also * Income per Cost table Category:Town